The present invention relates to a cloth pickup device.
In the handling of cloth, it is often desirable to move a single piece of cloth or like material from a stack to another position, and oftentimes it is desirable to effect a folding of the piece of cloth during, or coincident with, movement thereof.
A cloth pickup device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,384, incorporated herein by reference. However, this device has been accompanied by certain difficulties, particularly accuracy in picking up the cloth.